If 'Last Chance' Does Exist
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura selalu berharap waktu dapat kembali terulang. Memberinya kesempatan terakhir untuk membawanya kembali pada genggaman dirinya, merengkuhnya dan menjaga agar dia tak pergi darinya. Namun memang, hal tersebut hanya terjadi pada sebuah drama. Di dunia ini kesempatan tidak datang berkali-kali/Bad summary/abal&gaje/RnR please


Sakura selalu merasa bahwa perasaannya akan tersampaikan walau tanpa kata yang terucap.

Sakura selalu merasa bahwa rasa suka yang ia miliki sudah cukup jelas untuk orang melihatnya.

Dan ia selalu merasa bahwa orang yang selalu mengungkapkan kalimat "Aku menyukaimu" memang melihat semua isi hatinya. Melihat bagaimana rona senang selalu terpampang di wajahnya saat kata itu terucap.

Namun, semua ternyata hanya hayalannya saja. Hanya halusinasi semata. Bahwa lelaki itu tak pernah menyadari perasaan _absurd_ yang ia rasakan padanya. Lelaki itu buta akan perasaan Sakura yang sungguh nyata untuknya. Namun Sakura juga tak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan lelaki itu. Dalam kasus ini ialah yang salah. Sakura tahu ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai ego-nya tak sebesar itu, andai ia mengurangi sedikit saja gengsinya, andai dan andai saja, terus berandai yang sampai saat ini belum terealisasi.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Empat tahun kedekatannya dengan pemuda itu merenggang, menciptakan jarak yang membuat Sakura terasa tercekik. Sakura sadar, Mungkin pemuda itu menyerah akan harapan yang tak pernah menemui ujung. Menyerah untuk berharap dan lebih memilih menjauh darinya. Menjalin tali merah dengan wanita lain yang mungkin jauh lebih baik darinya.

Sakura selalu berharap waktu akan kembali terulang. Memberinya kesempatan terakhir untuk tak pernah menyia-nyiakan apa yang harusnya ia miliki. Untuk meraihnya kembali kepelukannya dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Ia selalu berharap. Selalu.

.

.

.

 **Disclimer © Naruto punya saya dan NaruSaku sekarang sudah CANON #ditabok_Masashi_Kishimoto**

 **#UlangiLagi**

 **Disclimer : ©Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Jangan dicoret, Jangan dilipat, jangan disobek, jangan dirusak, jangan dijual story ini. Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak. Requested by Moehamnmad Ade Setiawan. Masih dengan cerita yang mainstream.**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku always? Maybe yes, maybe no. #wkwk Slight NaruIno**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort (Gak terasa semua)**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read please**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Pandangannya risih berkali-kali memerhatikan jalanan yang sedikit padat. Ia menunggu bus, dan sungguh malang baginya 30 menit berharga terbuang percuma. Ia merutuk sendiri mengapa ia tak menaiki kereta saja hari ini. Apalagi ia tengah duduk di halte bus ini sendiri dengan cuaca musim panas yang menyengat, membuatnya beberapa kali meneguk air dalam botol yang sekarang hampir habis. Andai saja hujan turun sekarang juga ia akan mencium siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Ia janji,

"Permisi, bisa saya minta bant—"

Sakura yang baru menoleh maupun orang yang baru saja melayangkan pertanyaan ternganga kecil. Membeku pada tempatnya masing-masing. Saling memerhatikan wajah di hadapannya dalam keterkejutan.

"Sakura."

"Naruto."

—xXx—

 _"Sakura, Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura tak menyangkal bahwa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan setiap pemuda pirang ini berada di hadapannya. Terlebih saat satu kalimat itu terucap tulus dari bibir sang pemuda. Ia juga tak membohongi diri jika ia memang menyukai pemuda ini. Namun, mengatakan 'Aku juga menyukaimu' tak bisa ia ungkapkan begitu saja. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya langsung. Ia bukan seorang wanita yang begitu saja dapat mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya. Gengsinya sebagai wanita terlalu tinggi._

 _Tanpa kata, Hanya seulas senyum yang Sakura berikan padanya, berbalik badan dan melangkah tak memberi jawaban pasti. Ia pikir Naruto—lelaki pirang tadi— menyadari bahwa ia tak menolaknya. Ia tak pernah sikap dan gerak-gerik dirinya, harusnya Naruto juga merasakan perasaannya._

 _Tapi, jika saja saat itu Sakura berbalik dan memberikan sebuah kepastian, mungkin masih ada harapan untuknya. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan merasakan apa yang namanya kesakithatian. Ya, andai saja._

—xXx—

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau masih saja buta arah, ya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura diselingi tawa meledek dari bibirnya. Menertawakan kelemahan dari pemuda yang tengah menyesap minumannya.

Setelah pertemuannya tadi dan menunjukan jalan pada Naruto, Sakura memutuskan mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di café terdekat. Sekedar mengingat masa lalu, begitu alasan yang ia berikan.

Naruto berdecap kecil sesaat setelah minuman mengaliri tenggorokannya. "Semua bangunan terlihat sama saja, Sakura. Perlu lebih dari empat kali mengunjungi suatu tempat untuk mengingatnya. Lagian tidak ada obat khusus untuk penyakit ini," ujar Naruto tenang. Memberikan alasan kenapa ia selalu tersesat di kota baru.

Sakura meringis, entah kenapa ia kehilangan kata-kata menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Sepertinya perbuatan dirinya dimasa SMA merubah kepribadian Naruto. Yang ia tahu Naruto adalah sosok pria yang penuh kehangatan, yang selalu mengumbar senyum pada siapa saja dan kapan saja, bukan bersikap dingin seperti ini. Ia merasa rindu dengan nada bicara Naruto yang ceria. Ia rindu mimik penuh ekspresi dari Naruto. Ia rindu Naruto yang dulu.

"Naruto, aku sangat ..." ' _merindukanmu_ '

"... Tak menyangka kau masih ' _Baka_ ' seperti dulu."

"Ternyata kau ..." ' _Telah berubah banyak'_

"... Tak berubah sama sekali," ia kembali terkekeh. Bukan menertawakan Naruto, justru menertawakan diri sendiri yang masih saja bersikap seperti ini. Masih saja bersembunyi pada tembok ke-egoisannya untuk terus menutupi perasaannya.

Ia hanya bisa mengigir bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan rasa panas di matanya. Ia ingin menangis kali ini, tak kuat rasanya untuk duduk hanya untuk melihat tatapan _sapphire_ gelap yang terpancar dari manik Naruto. Ia rindu cerahnya langit musim panas yang biasa terbias di manik itu.

"Begitukah?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk."Dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?"

Sedikit Sakura melihat mimik kaget dari Naruto, sebelum mimik Naruto kembali berubah biasa. "Ya, semua baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Padahal ia berharap lain dari ini.

—xXx—

 _Jam Istirahat_

 _Sakura berjalan sembari kepalanya yang tertunduk. Mengikuti bagaimana lantai membawanya pergi._

 _"Kau tahu Naruto baru saja berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino?"_

 _"Benarkah, bukannya dia menyukai Sakura?"_

 _"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi menurutku, mungkin Naruto sudah menyerah mengejar Sakura. Bukannya dia sudah ditolak berkali-kali?"_

 _"Padahal dia itu tampan, mana mungkin ada yang bisa menolaknya begitu saja."_

 _"Sakura itu bodoh atau apa sih?"_

 _"Ya, mungkin saja."_

 _Sakura bohong jika tak mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia bohong jika ia tak tersakiti dengan pembicaraan sekelompok wanita tadi. Dan ia berbohong jika ia tak ingin menangis saat ini ia sadar bahwa ucapan mereka itu tidak salah. Memang benar bahwa ia adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia ini. Menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang begitu berharga adalah kebodohan. Membuang begitu saja benda yang ada di tangan tanpa melihat betapa indahnya hal tersebut adalah kesalahan. Dan ia Bukannya tak menyesal, hanya saja sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyesali. Bagaimana tidak, sudah seminggu berlalu setelah 'penembakan' terakhir Naruto padanya desas-desus itu menyebar. Dimulai dari Naruto yang mulai menjauh darinya. Kabar tentang kedekatan Naruto dan Ino dan saat mereka dikabarkan menjalin hubungan, Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Sakura sedih tentu saja, ia bahkan merelakan satu hari berharganya hanya untuk mengurung diri dan menangis sepuasnya di kamar tanpa memberi kabar orang lain. Menutup diri dan terus meresapi penyesalan akan keputusan yang dulu ia ambil. berandai dengan pemikiran yang tak berujung._

 _ **Bruk**_

 _"Ah, maaf," Sakura membungkuk. Meminta maaf karena memang ini salahnya yang tak memerhatikan jalan. Bermaksud melangkah kembali sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya,_

 _"Sakura?"_

 _Suara baritone di hadapannya membuat Sakura terbelalak. Menengadah dengan cepat untuk memastikan bahwa intuisinya memang benar._

 _"Naru,"gumam Sakura. Ia hampir menangis jika saja ia tak punya malu. Sudah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat bertegur sapa dengan pemuda pirang ini. Ia ingat bagaimana susahnya ia hanya untuk berpandangan. Naruto selalu menghindarinya, selalu berbalik menjauh saat bertemu dengannya. Ia sakit, tentu saja. Diacuhkan oleh seseorang yang merebut hatimu bukan hal kecil._

 _"Naru-."_

 _"Narutoo~ maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Potong seorang gadis berambut pirang. Langsung bergelayut di tangan Naruto begitu manja. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar keduanya. Menatap bagaimana Naruto tersenyum pada Yamanaka Ino. Mengusap rambut sang dara dan tertawa bersama._

 _Sakura menunduk, mulai berlalu dari sana tanpa kata. Tak ingin lebih tersakiti dengan melihat romansa yang dikeluarkan keduanya. Yang tak mampu bisa ditahannya, air matapun terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya serasa diremas dan paru-parunya serasa dihantam benda tumpul. Sesak dan sakit. Sangat. Kenapa ia dulu terlalu mengikuti gengsinya? Dan apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Siapa saja, bisakah hentikan drama menyakitkan ini. Tolong hentikan ini._

.

.

.

"Naruto, bisa ikut aku?"

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, memastikan tak ada jadwal lain saat ini.

"Tentu," ia mengangguk membuat senyum Sakura mengembang. Berjalan terlebih dahulu membiarkan Naruto membuntutinya.

_xXx_

Naruto memandang tak mengerti Sakura yang membawanya ke taman kota Konoha yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari kota sebelumnya. Entah apa maksudnya ia tak tahu.

"Naruto, kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Sakura membuat kerutan Naruto semakin terlihat.

Sakura tersenyum, berjalan perlahan menuju sepasang ayunan yang berada di sana dan mendudukinya. Kakinya perlahan mendorong ayunan tersebut membuatnya bergerak sedikit-demi sedikit.

Naruto pun mendekat, ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di ayunan tepat di samping Sakura tanpa memainkannya. Lebih memilih menunggu Sakura melanjutkan cerita.

" _Ne,_ jika memang kau tak mengingatnya, di sini adalah tempat pertama kita bertemu saat awal masuk SMA."

Naruto masih terdiam.

"Tempat dimana kejadian paling mengerikan terjadi,"

_xXx_

 _"Argh, sebenarnya kemana arah SMA Konoha itu, sih?" seorang lelaki mendengus keras. Menengok ke segala arah mencari petunjuk, barang kali ada sebuah tanda khusus penunjuk sekolahnya. Semisal sebuah plang khusus untuk penderita buta arah seperti dirinya. Dan, Kenapa juga ia harus mengidap buta arah sih? Bahkan seluruh keluarganya tak memiliki riwayat penyakit buta arah seperti halnya dirinya , Rutuknya dalam hati. Mencengkram surai jabriknya kasar. Kami-sama, beri mahluk pirang ini anugrah darimu._

 _Dilain sisi, sosok gadis merah jambu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tasnya ia jepit dengan kuat tak membiarkan mengganggu tenaga menggerakan sepasang kakinya menembus jalanan di pagi ini._

 _Sungguh sial bagi Sakura-gadis merah jambu- hari ini, disaat penerimaan siswa baru SMA Konoha kenapa ia sampai kesiangan? Dan bagaimana bis sialnya bertambah ketika jalan tercepat untuk pergi ke SMA Konoha tengah ditutup, memaksanya harus mengambil jalan memutar yang dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari harus ada kesialan di dunia ini, sih?_

 _Sakura terbelalak, di depannya ada seorang pria yang tengah berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Tentu Sakura bisa menghentikan larinya jika saja jarak mereka masih jauh. Masalahnya pria itu berdiri tepat sesaat ia berbelok,tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya._

 _"Awaaaas! Rem blong! Remblooong!"_

 _Sang pemuda memutar tubuhnya membuat Sakura terbelalak._

 _'Astaga, kenapa berbalik?!' teriaknya dalam hati. Ia menutup mata pasrah, biarlah tuhan yang memutuskan ia mati atau terbunuh, tunggu, itu sama saja._

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **Brak**_

 _Sakura maupun lelaki pirang itu terbelalak, seharusnya mereka berteriak merasa sakit dengan apa yang di dera tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun tadi itu tabrakan super keras yang menggemparkan dunia, tidak mungkin tidak menghasilkan rasa sakit. Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi tidak saat kedua bibir mereka malah bersentuhan. Rapat tanpa jarak._

 _"Gwaaaah!" teriak keduanya memecah pagi di taman Konoha._

_xXx_

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "Itulah saat aku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku,"

Ia menoleh menatap Naruto, "Boleh aku berkata jujur padamu?" tanyanya yang dibalas Naruto dengan alisnya yang terangkat tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata jujur?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mencoba mempersiapkan diri akan sesuatu yang besar yang akan ia ungkapkan.

"Mungkin ini terlambat. Sangat terlambat kurasa," Sakura menunduk, memandangi kakinya, "Tapi aku tak ingin lagi menyesal, cukup empat tahun terakhir aku hidup seperti di neraka. Aku akan mengatakannya dan tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Naruto terdiam sementara Sakura menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya."Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ , aku menyukaimu. Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu," ia langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan getir. Namun setidaknya ada rasa lega yang ia rasakan.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, justru Naruto tersentak di duduknya, matanya membola hampir sempurna.

"Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semuanya sudah terlambat," Sakura kembali menunduk. "Kau sudah bahagia bersama Ino. Sebesar apapun usahaku nantinya, tak mungkin ada kesempatan untukku. Kesempatan yang kupunya hanya saat itu, saat terakhir kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku," air mata entah bagaimana langsung menetes. Membasahi pipinya.

Ia langsung mengusap air matanya kasar. "A-ah, aku malah menangis seperti ini," ucapnya sembari terkekeh, bangun dari duduknya ia lekas menatap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

"Itu saja, aku harap kau bahagia bersama Ino. Maaf karena membuang waktumu."

Sakura berbalik, mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Meninggalkan masa lalunya dan berniat menata masa depan yang baru. Jauh dari Naruto dan penyesalannya selama ini. Berniat menghapus perasaannya yang bahkan ia ragu dapat cinta pertama tidak akan semudah itu terlupakan, bukan begitu? Biarlah ia menyimpanya di sudut terpencil di hatinya. menjadikannya kenangan pahit yang paling indah dan berharga.

 **Grep**

Sakura terkejut, tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang yang ia yakin itu adalah Naruto. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Memberanikan diri menatap Naruto walau begitu berat ia rasakan.

"Aku berbohong," ungkap Naruto. "Aku bohong saat aku bilang hubunganku dengan Ino baik-baik saja."

Sakura terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tidak percaya.

"Kenyataannya hubungan kami berakhir setelah kelulusan,"Naruto menarik Sakura dengan sekali hentakan membuat tubuh gadis itu jatuh di pelukannya, "Aku tak bisa membohongi Ino lebih lama dari itu. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku masih mencintaimu."

"J-Jadi?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh. Jambrudnya menatap Naruto nanar, "Apa maksudmu dengan tak tahu?"

Naruto mendekat, mengusap pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata dari kelopak matanya. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tak yakin apa kau benar menyukaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Bagaimanapun tak mudah mempercayai kata-kata itu dari orang yang pernah menolakku. Aku tak mau terlalu berharap lebih jika nantinya memang hanya akan membuat hatiku hancur lagi," Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "Aku-"

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menarik kepala Naruto mendekat padanya. Menempelkan masing-masing bibir dari keduanya.

"Apa ini belum cukup?" air mata Sakura kembali keluar. Mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Apa aku perlu menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku padamu agar kau percaya?" tangisnya semakin pecah. Memecah keheningan sore hari.

Naruto terdiam tak menjawab. Hanya berdiri memandang Sakura dengan biru saphire gelapnya.

Sakura yang terisak tangannya mulai terangkat, membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan tergesa membuat Naruto terbelalak.

Dengan cepat ia menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menutup kembali sebagian baju Sakura yang terbuka.

"Cukup!"Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura. Membawa manik Jambrud itu untuk menatap manik _Sapphire_ miliknya. Kembali jempolnya mengusap air mata Sakura. Ia kecup kedua kelopak mata Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis merah jambu itu.

"Tak perlu sampai sejauh itu. Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu, Sekarang aku percaya," Ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum menatap Sakura kembali. Ia satukan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura, "Aku menyukaimu bukan karena aku ingin kau memberikan kebanggaanmu itu padaku, tapi aku mencintaimu karena aku tulus memberikan hatiku padamu, Sakura."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya haru, isaknya mulai keluar kembali. Apalagi saat melihat senyum teduh Naruto semakin membuat airmatanya tak terbendung lagi. Menarik senyumnya, Sakura mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Naruto turut menarik senyumnya. "Mau pacaran?" tawarnya membuat tawa Sakura mengalun meski terdengan aneh setelah mrnangis.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura yakin,"Aku juga ingin mengatakan ini tiga tahun lalu." Sakura langsung menyerang bibir Naruto. Membuat Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum ia mulai membalasnya.

' _Kau itu ternyata cukup liar'_

 **The End**

Terimakasih, terima kasih atas decakan tidak puas dari kalian karena tidak berkesan sama sekali, terutama kamu, iya kamu yang request ff ini, **Moehamad adi setiawan**. Walau kamu gak puas tapi puas-puasin aja ya? Wkwk **#Takol**

Sebenernya sih saya mau buat Sad ending buat Sakura, saya mah tegaan orangnya Hwahahaha **#Sweatdrop** tapi berhubung sang Requester inginnya happy end ya dengan terpaksa saya buat happy end *Woooo* **#Dilempar_Baju_Iron_Man**

BTW soal buta arah itu sebenernya mirip cerita tentang saya, di kota besar saya selalu gak inget lagi dimana, ditanya sama kakak, 'Ini dimana, ga?' lah saya cuma garuk-garuk gedung sate, padahal dari tadi udah lewat berapa kali T-T semoga aja penyakit saya lekas sembuh beberapa hari lagi, soalnya saat ini saya lagi tersesat juga x)

Tenang-tenang semuanya tenang, jangan ngelempar sesuatu dulu, Shuut!

Sekian dari saya **#DilemparHulk** , terima kasih atas perhatiannya,

Wassalamu'alaikum, W. W.

Request plea- ugh salah, review please. (Gak kuat nerima request please T-T )

.

v

V


End file.
